


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by she__knows_it_all



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Songfic, Tiny lil' bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she__knows_it_all/pseuds/she__knows_it_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction loosely inspired by Aerosmith's song, 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.' (Updated.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Severus woke when the girl by his side moaned, still in her sleep. He turned to his side, facing her as she lay on her back, her hair spilled everywhere on _his_ pillow. He smiled as she mumbled something incomprehensible and turned on her side, her face inches from his now, but still asleep. Gods, he shouldn’t be thinking about her like this. It was their agreement. Sex. Only sex, no feelings, no attachment. But of course, his fool of a heart needed to fall for someone who’d never love him. _Again._  


He should leave. Leave and never come back. But he couldn’t, he just wouldn’t be able to live without her anymore. He’d rather have her just in flesh than not at all. She had become everything in the world to him. They only met about thrice a week, but his thoughts were always on her.  


He raised his hand slowly, caressing her cheek gently as she sighed, her breath tickling the small hairs of her face. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, not wanting to wake her up and have to leave again. He wanted to stay as long as he could. Those were the best times of his week, these moments kept him sane while at the same time, drove him crazy. He treasured every moment he could spend with her, with her awake or not.  


He should be sleeping. As always, Hermione would ask him if he wanted to stay for breakfast in the morning but he couldn’t watch her walking around her flat and making him coffee and toast. It created a feeling of domesticity that he could never fully, truly achieve. Pretending it was real and that she truly was his wife was good only up to the moment when he had to leave and his heart chipped every time he walked through that door without her on his arm.  


He watched as she started moving in her slumber, her thighs pressing together and a soft, low mewl escaping her lips. He felt the response below his navel, against his thigh. She was just so imperfectly perfect, with her wild, unnameable hair and the way she always sprawled herself on and over him . He noted her long dark lashes, contrasting with her pale skin, her rosy lips moving as if saying something.  


He scooted closer to her, leaning forward to lightly nip on the soft skin of her collarbone, the faint beat of her heart close to his ear. She moaned again and he wondered what she was dreaming about, and if it had something to do with him, wondered if perhaps he was fueling whatever fantasy she had going on with that beautiful mind of hers by putting his lips to her skin. It seemed so as she rubbed her thighs together again.  


He slid back up the bed, his face a breath away from hers. He leaned in again and kissed her closed eyes, his action rendering a soft sigh from her again. He wondered if that would be the same reaction she’d have if she was awake. He leaned back, his heart saddening a little as he thought of what her reaction would be if she was awake. She’d probably jump up and away from him and demand he get out of her flat. Emotions, he knew, were not truly her fort and she'd probably be confused if he suddenly tried to be affectionate. He thanked the Gods that he could at least share the bed with her, being able to stay close to her even after she got her pleasure.  
He wished he could freeze time, just so he could watch her sleep peacefully, just so he could be close to her.  


He wished so much that he could be with her, never miss one of her smiles, her snorts, never miss one kiss. He just wanted to be with her, right here, like this. No, actually, have her wake up and kiss him, snuggling closer to him instead of getting up and going into the shower with her clothes already on her arms. That would be better. He wished he could hold her close, feeling her calm heartbeat as she stayed with him.  


He wrapped one arm around her gently, still trying not to wake her. Her breathing became more erratic as she dreamed. He slid closer so they were face to face, her mumbling becoming slightly more intelligible. His eyes drifted to her lips, widening as she finally whispered something he could understand. First, it sounded like a hiss, now however…  


“Severus…”  


He held back a shocked intake of air as she moaned his name again, a gasp of her own following closely as her breath caught in her throat. As soon as her breathing came back to normal from her wet dream, which apparently involved him, she snuggled closer to him, whispering something that he’d have to pinch himself to know that he was not dreaming.  


“I luv you, Sev'rus...”  


He pulled back to look at her face, his heart beating as fast as he could remember ever beating and the endearing way in which she slurred his name made his chest tighten. Her face looked calm, happy even. Her eyes started fluttering open, but Severus couldn’t pretend he was sleeping, not after hearing those sweet words come out of her mouth. Her brown eyes appeared in a flash, meeting his dark ones and widening in surprise at seeing him, so close to her and staring so shocked at her.  


“Did you mean it?” He asked without thinking, his voice coming out huskier than intended.  


She blinked a few times, trying to get her sleepy brain to work. His hand came up to cup her face, her eyes almost closing at his gentle touch.  


“Did you?” He asked again. He needed an answer soon or his heart might just pop inside his rib cage.  


“Did I mean what?” Hermione asked still confused and rather ashamed of her dream, now that she remembered. Had she awaken him with her moaning? She blushed at the thought.  


“What you said in your sleep. You said you… you… Do you remember what you've just dreamed?” His voice was barely above a whisper in it's huskiness.  


The girl blushed a bit but nodded, wondering what she could have said that would matter so much to him- Her eyes suddenly widened and she breathed in sharply, her cheeks flaming. She had not just said that...  


She glanced down at his bare chest, trying to avoid his eyes as she remembered what her dream-self had said by the end of the dream. His hand slid down her cheek to her chin, lifting it so her eyes met his again.  


“Yes,” She whispered so lowly, Severus had to lean closer to hear. His eyes, which were on her lips, shot to her brown ones, wide with hope. He frowned as tears welled in her eyes, her lower lip trembling slightly. “I-I won’t be mad if you wish to leave.” She whispered.  


Severus stood still for a moment, before shocking her with a smile.  


“For two of the supposedly most intelligent witch and wizard, we are such fools, aren’t we?” He asked as he sat up in the bed, Indian style, facing her.  


She sat the same way as him, her eyes full of confusion. The sheets that were covering her fell to her lap, and his ebony eyes darkened considerably at the sight of her breasts. She noticed where his gaze was and quickly gathered the sheets up to her chest. He growled deep in his chest, pushing her roughly on her back, yanking the sheets from her body. He smirked down at her, leaning over her, supporting himself on his hands.  


“What do you mean?” She whispered, her eyes locked in his, already darkened with lust, her breathing now erratic for a whole different reason.  


“Because we couldn’t see what was right in front of us. We completely missed the fact that we love each other,” He smiled at her wide eyes, “Yes, for someone who knows-it-all, you were rather blind to see how much I love you.” Although his teasing started amused, he finished the last part seriously, looking intensely into her eyes.  


A single tear ran down her cheek and Severus leaned in, licking it away from her face and nipping lightly at her cheekbone.  


“Are you serious?” She asked as she sighed over his kiss. He lifted his head enough to look at her and nodded, slowly pressing his lips to hers.  


He felt her whole body relax as his tongue ran over her lip, exploring her mouth gently. He positioned himself in the middle of her thighs, grinding his erection to her core. She gasped as he started kissing her neck, making sure to leave his mark on her ivory skin. He continued his way down, sucking one pert nipple into his mouth as she shifted under him. He gave the other breast the same attention as his hand flickered her other nipple in his hand.  


Nibbling his way lower, Severus kissed her navel, his tongue sneaking out to taste her skin, making her moan softly. He went lower still, kissing both her thighs playfully in greeting before placing a soft kiss to her clit, making her hips jump slightly. He smirked up at her and ran his tongue flat all the length of her slit, before suckling on her clit languidly. He entered her with one long finger, pumping it in and out before adding another, and another.  


Soon, she had his name torn from her lips as she came on his mouth and hands. Severus drank her juices, his body tingling with arousal, placing one parting kiss to her clit before sliding up her body again and attacking her neck. Hermione pulled him to her and kissed him, being able to taste herself from his lips. She rather liked the taste of both herself and him mixed together. He groaned as she grasped his cock and stroked him up and down gently before swiping her thumb over the head. She then began guiding him to her entrance. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.  


"What do you want?" He asked, his tone teasing as he freed himself from her hand and started rubbing his length along her silky folds slowly, torturing both her and himself in his patience.  


"You know what I want, Severus, please..." She gasped as he pushed the head of his cock inside of her and moaned in frustration when he went no further.  


"You'll have to be a bit more specific, sweetheart." The endearment caused a shiver to run down her spine and Severus smirked. He was now free to be intimate with the girl, so he sure as hell wouldn't be holding back anymore. Talking, as he was now, was one of the things he'd always wanted to do. The way she reacted to his voice even out of bed sometimes told him that he could possibly make her come faster if he tried, and he'd be lying to himself if he said he did not want to hear her beg from time to time. Their lack of an actual relationship had halted him from experimenting the effect his voice had on her, though, since it seemed far too intimate for him to be whispering sweet, naughty things in her ear while inside of her, but now... _Oh, the possibilities..._  


"Severus-" Her voice was very much a whine and a shiver coursed through him. Oh, yes. This was what he wanted to hear. Her shyness was - well, there was no other term for it - absurdly cute. Her cheeks were flushed red and her pouted lips only served to arouse him further. Leaning down, he kissed her again, his tongue taking long, slow swipes inside her mouth before he pulled back with her bottom lip between his teeth.  


"Come on, little girl, just tell me what you need me to do." He stroked his luck by teasing her further and could only hope that she would not smack him upside the head. He thrust a little deeper and she mewled, but he still had way more to work with and she knew that as well.  


"Please, Severus..." Her whiny tone made it very hard for him to control himself and not enter her fully, but he managed to rein himself in time. Shallow thrusts were all she received until Hermione finally got the courage to whisper into his lips, " _Fuck me, please..._ ".  


Severus actually growled when she finally uttered those sweet little words and adjusted their position, holding her hips up with both his hands and settling on his knees.  


“I love you.” He admitted huskily before finally thrusting into her. She gasped and clawed at his back, making him hiss in both pleasure and discomfort.  


“I love you too.” She said, before capturing his lips again. He soon took control of the kiss as he started stroking his cock into her, his breathing coming harshly through his nose as he nipped and licked at her lips. Losing some control, he started thrusting faster, their ragged breaths and the smacking of his skin against hers loud in the room. Severus brought one hand down to where they were joined and started rubbing her clit gently, in speed with his thrusts.  


She came a second time that night with a scream that could have been his name, had he possessed the will to try and make out her words or any thought as she clamped tightly around him. He came with her name on his lips, his face buried in her neck as he bit her shoulder, his hips slowing but not stopping, eventually settling on a rocking motion that made Hermione short of breath .  


He stayed on top of her, inside of her for a long moment. Their breathing slowly reversed to their normal pattern and he rolled to his side, turning Hermione so her face was a mere inch from his. He closed his eyes, drawing her closer and kissed her softly.  


She turned again, so that her back was to his chest and Severus slipped one of his hairy legs between both of hers and one arm came to her waist, pulling her back to that their skin was flush against one another. Hermione hummed her pleasure, sleep slowly taking over her relaxed, elated form.  
The last thing Hermione heard before falling asleep was whispered into her ear in a quiet and rough voice, and she assumed he was on the verge of sleeping himself.  
“Please, don’t let this be a dream."  


Severus laid a kiss to her temple, neck and shoulder before going to sleep himself, his for once calm soul requiring the rest so that it could fully absorb the extent of his joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you feel like it, leave a comment with your thoughts. It'd make my day happier cx


End file.
